


[Podfic] sushi pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)

by Shmaylor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (but actually 7+1 things), 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, mew-mew hearts darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven times the Avengers' weapons have liked Darcy better (and one time the Avenger liked her even more). Because who the hell wouldn't?</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] sushi pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sushi pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692041) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



****

**Title:** [sushi pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692041)

 **Author:** [sevenfoxes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __Seven times the Avengers' weapons have liked Darcy better (and one time the Avenger liked her even more).  
Because who the hell wouldn't?_ _

**Length:** 59 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sushi%20pajamas%20\(and%20other%20weapons%20of%20mass%20destruction\).mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sushi%20pajamas%20\(and%20other%20weapons%20of%20mass%20destruction\).m4b)_(right click to save-as)_

 **Notes:** Thank you to sevenfoxes for having a blanket permission statement allowing podfic!


End file.
